Doc Magoo's
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Kagome uma estudante de medicina, tem que monitorar um aluno novo da universidade em que está... Muito adoravel e sensual para uma garota só [CAP 4 ON HENTAIZÃO] InuKag
1. Capítulo 1

**Doc Magoo's**

**Capítulo 1**

**Aprendendo a ser paciente**

Mais uma vez Kagome estava fazendo a ronda diurna. Como no campus aonde estudava medicina era difícil encontrar um par de pernas bem torneadas valsando nos corredores, poderia se dar ao luxo de dizer que Kagome tinha essas pernas, e que eram as mais bem dotadas de lá.

Talvez fosse simplesmente porque nenhuma mulher era ao mesmo tempo bonita e esperta, pelo menos eram o que os homens antifeministas diziam a respeito. Principalmente _naquela_ universidade.

Era a mais desejada de toda Paris, e a estaria esse ano ainda concorrendo a ser a melhor no mundo. Talvez porque suas mentes brilhantes fossem mais um mero fruto de _criação_ dos professores que davam mais trabalhos e afazeres do que realmente necessitavam. Palavras da _doce_ Kagome. Que talvez, não fosse _esse_ tipo de doce...

Pelos Deuses! – Gritou ela pela quinta vez naquele mesmo corredor. Os 'novatos' igualmente ela dizia, não estavam se dando muito bem com os instrumentos nos cadáveres. Para a teoria eram os melhores, toda vez que abriam a boca, algo novo sobre a medicina era dita. Mas na prática, aqueles lá não passavam de meros 'imbecis' – Será que um dia vocês conseguirão colocar um cateter de linha central em alguém, sendo que nem mesmo em um morto conseguem? – Indagou ela a outro estudante, que aparentemente nunca havia ficado tão chocado em sua vida.

_Pardon_ – Disse o moço em sotaque carregado de francês, mas ao mesmo tempo sua voz saiu mais tremida do que imaginava – Gostaria que você me mostrasse como se faz, como sabe sou bem na teoria...

Mas na prática é uma droga! – Disse Kagome mais uma vez quase esmurrando o pobre coitado. Viu a face da _pequena criatura_ coberta de medo. Tudo bem que estava no penúltimo ano daquela universidade, que diziam ser a melhor, mas nem por isso teria que agüentar um bando de bebezinhos falando palavras _difíceis_, sem nem ao menos eles conseguissem _fazer_ essas palavras difíceis funcionarem.

Respirou fundo e pegou mais uma vez um cateter, como bem dizia era o quinto no mesmo corredor, e estava ficando cansada de praticar essas coisas em defuntos, sem ao menos sentir a adrenalina correndo em suas veias.

Após um tempo, já estava na cafeteria. Não conhecia nenhuma mulher naquele campus gigante, nem ao menos uma alma viva feminina.

Estava realmente cansada de ser considerada o _centro_ das atenções, e se não fosse dizer muito, o _centro_ de muitas outras coisas. Os rapazes de lá sempre se apaixonavam por ela, ou melhor, diziam estar apaixonados. Detestava estilhaçar corações, mas sempre fora assim. É claro que como sendo a única mulher ainda dava alguma gratificação. Quando queria algo, era só fazer um beicinho ou uma carinha pidona, e quando o caso era algo superior, desatava em usar saias curtas e camisetas decotadas. Claro, qualquer mulher estaria honrada de ter um corpo definido e curvilíneo igual o dela, principalmente em ter uma mente brilhante, com um QI acima da média que se considerava para mulheres naquele campus, o qual não aceitava _qualquer_ uma que quisesse prestar medicina.

Colocou outro calmante na boca. Sabia quando precisava de algum, e essa era a hora de um! Estava realmente cansada de monitorar os mesmos caras chatos e sem ao menos uma conversa interessante.

O que chateia minha futura esposa? – Indagou alguém sentando-se na mesma mesa em que ela estava. Sorriu quando reconheceu a voz, e ao mesmo tempo uma pontada de dor. Sabia que uma hora ou outra _estilhaçaria_ o coração de seu amigo.

Nada em especial, Kouga – Disse ela lançando-lhe um sorriso maravilhoso, deixando-o de boca aberta, principalmente porque os raios de sol batiam em sua pele um pouco pálida, fazendo-na cada vez mais... _Única._ Essa era a palavra que ele a definiria.

Estou ligeiramente aliviado – Disse ele pegando a mão dela e deixando-na corar – Mas não a ponto de vê-la tomando três calmantes até agora. Principalmente porque acordou há três horas – Disse ele preocupado.

Não é nada, é que esses estudantes novatos, que suprem somente o desejo infindável pela teoria estão me matando, pois na prática não sabem se quer entubar... – Disse ela desmoronando sobre a mesa, de cansaço.

Aprenda a se acalmar, para depois ensina-los – Disse ele calmamente vendo-na revirar os olhos azuis acinzentados, que passaria horas observando se _ela_ deixasse.

É isso o que estou fazendo, só que não estou _aprendendo_ a ser calma, estou sendo um pouco sensata em não dizer o que aquelas _míseras _criaturas realmente deveriam ouvir – Disse Kagome mais bufando do que outra coisa.

Tanto faz, sei que não vai me ouvir mesmo... – Disse ele rindo da cara de ofendida que ela fizer – Vai me dizer que é mentira?

Devo admitir que não está mentindo... Mas saiba que também não está totalmente correto – Disse ela sorrindo – Vou me controlar e por meus nervos no lugar.

Thank God! – Disse ele carregando seu sotaque americano, que ás vezes deixava escapar uma ou outra palavra – Mas voltando a falar sério, o _chefe_ pediu para lhe informar que outro aluno do penúltimo ano como você e eu, estará mudando para cá esse começo de ano.

Outro imbecil? – Perguntou ela tomando um gole de sua água e molhando a boca com a língua.

Er... Na realidade não... – Disse ele _tentando_ voltar a realidade após algo tão, _sedutor_ e ao mesmo tempo _inocente_ que Kagome fizera – Ele é um hanyou, é meio-irmão do nosso _chefinho_, e ele perguntou se você poderia ficar encarregada de dar algumas orientações para ele agora no começo.

O que? EU? – Perguntou ela levantando-se da mesa e chamando mais olhares curiosos do que os que já estavam em sua mira.

Yeah, my dear! – Disse ele tentando acalmar a _ferinha_ – Mas em compensação, você ficará livre daqueles _imaturos _por dois meses e meio. O que acha agora? – Indagou-a, fazendo-na ficar pensativa.

_Talvez isso seja legal... Ele não deve ser tão burro assim, deve?_

0X0X0X0X0

_AHHHH Como ele consegue ser TÃO burro assim? _Indagou-a para si mesma pela décima vez naquele dia.

Me diga, como eu faço isso de novo? – Indagou ele ingenuamente, mas podendo ver o brilho raiva que faiscava naqueles olhos _perfeitos_.

Posso lhe perguntar algo para variar? – Disse ela querendo que a resposta fosse sim, mas sabia o quão ardiloso uma raposa, ou melhor, um _meio_ cão poderia ser.

Não que ela fosse preconceituosa, mas várias pessoas diziam-na para tomar cuidado com youkais, principalmente com hanyous, não que eles fossem algo fora do comum, apesar de serem eram almas vivas do mesmo modo. Ela nunca teve essa preferência de raças ou divisão das mesmas, mas se todo o hanyou ou youkai fosse idiota do mesmo jeito que esse garoto estava sendo, _talvez_ ela começaria a ter...

Já fez de qualquer jeito... – Disse ele banalmente vendo o brilho intensificar.

_Pardon_ – Disse ela falando com seu próprio sotaque – Mas como você pode ser tão... Tão... – Ela sabia a palavra, e era _imbecil, _mas dizer isso na cara dura talvez seria algo muito ruim, até mesmo para ela.

Imbecil para ter conseguido uma bolsa de medicina num lugar como esse? – Indagou-a como se fosse a coisa mais obvia nesse mundo. Ela somente balançou a cabeça envergonhada. Nunca fora assim, e não queria ser, principalmente corar na frente de _qualquer _um... Talvez não qualquer um. Ele era o meio-irmão do _chefe_, o qual ela já teve _muita_ intimidade, tinha medo de frizar isso na frente de várias pessoas, mas em sua mente era isso o que ela pensava agora. Mas eles pareciam que se davam tão mal... Aquele que estava na sua frente agora era um hanyou, de cabelos pratas e orelhas de cachorro, o qual ela definiu em primeiro lugar de gatinho, talvez fosse porque ele _realmente _é um gatinho... Riu marotamente com o pensamento. Voltou a prestar atenção quando ele emitiu o som de uma palavra.

Na realidade não sou estúpido, muito menos imbecil, acho que na sua cabeça meu _nomezinho _é idiota, mas pouco me importo o que pensa sobre mim – Disse ele vendo-na corar e ao mesmo tempo ter uma expressão de fracasso – Mas eu estava odiando vir para cá. Meu pai é dono dessa faculdade, mas quem realmente toma conta e administra é meu _meio-irmãozinho_ – _Talvez ele goste de falar em diminutivo às coisas que realmente odeia..._ Pensou Kagome após vê-lo quase ter um colapso há uma hora atrás quando disse que ele era irmão, e não _meio_-irmão – Estou cansado de tudo! Só entrei nesse lugar que falam que é maravilhoso, porque meu pai me obrigou. Tá, eu sei que tenho mais de 18 anos, mas você _definitivamente _não conhece o _Senhor _Inutaisho.

_Pardon_ – Disse ela vendo-o ficar cansado de falar, talvez ele fosse daqueles caras que mão falassem muito, ou melhor não falassem muito com _qualquer um(a)_. Nesse caso, ela era qualquer uma – Devo admitir que não sabia que essa sua situação fosse assim tão desfavorável para todos os lados. Mil desculpas, não somente por você me contar algo assim, mas por tê-lo chamado, na realidade não fui eu, mas de imbecil... – Disse ela corando assim que ele lançou um olhar um tanto quanto sedutor á ela.

Posso dar um jeito de lhe perdoar fácil, fácil... – Disse ele indo em direção a ela, a qual havia uma porta vai-e-vem bem atrás, ele empurrou com as duas mãos, fazendo-na ficar na direção de sua cabeça e os dois braços em volta dela._ O que diabos ele está fazendo? E por que diabos estou tão corada?_ Indagou a si mesma, mas quando se deu conta estavam em uma maca estranhamente grande.

Ele estava cobrindo seu corpo e um sorriso malicioso saiu de seus lábios. Aqueles orbes dourados fitavam-na inteira, parecia estar nua na frente dele e ele observando-na cada centímetro.

O que _diabos_ está fazendo, Inuyasha? – Perguntou uma voz já conhecida, _bem demais_ para Kagome.

Feh! Nada demais, ela simplesmente queria meu perdão e estou aceitando. – Disse ele obviamente, mas não era tão obvio para_ ela_.

O que? Eu não queria nada disso! Só pedi desculpas por tê-lo chamado de estúpido! Agora vejo que é realmente um! – Disse Kagome saindo de perto dele e indo em direção a Sesshoumaru.

Não se preocupe, ele _é_ um imbecil! – Disse Sesshoumaru saindo da sala, mas sem antes deixar um aviso ao cara emburrada que lá estava – Se tentar mais alguma coisa, estará de suspensão, e ficará na biblioteca lendo livros da primeira a terceira edição de Patologia... E você mais do que ninguém sabe o quão _pequeno_ esses livros são... – Disse Sesshoumaru saindo e deixando os dois sozinhos mais uma vez. Kagome nunca viu Sesshoumaru tão desafiador, e ela sabia o quão _pequeno_ esses livros eram. Não imaginava Inuyasha lendo os três, muito menos o primeiro, e nem ao menos o imaginava sentado em uma biblioteca cheia de _nerds_ e _cdfs_. Não falando mal sem dúvida, mas ele não pertencia a _esse_ tipo de grupo.

Viu no que me meteu? – Indagou ele olhando-na com repugno.

Eu? – Disse ela inconformada saindo da sala um pouco antes dele.

É você! Foi você quem disse que queria meu perdão... – Disse ele como se sexo fosse um ato de perdão a Deus... Talvez isso fosse _hilário _em outra ocasião.

Não _esse_ tipo de perdão – Disse ela ficando um pouco rubra lembrando da cena de pura tensão que houve um pouco tempo antes.

Hum... – Murmurou ele olhando-na predadoramente como animal na savana pronto para atacar sua presa – Mas você está corada... Então quer dizer que _já_ se apaixonou por esse _Deus_ aqui? – Indagou ele prensando-na na parede.

O que? – Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu sair de sua boca, ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto, com aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso que estava naquela boca tentadora outrora.

O que pensa que está fazendo com a _minha_ Kagome? – Indagou alguém esmurrando Inuyasha de relance, o qual afundou um pouco a parede do quarto andar onde estavam.

Kouga! – Disse Kagome correndo em direção a ele e abraçando-no, deixando-o corado, mas não em transe como bem gostaria, estava prestando atenção em alguém muito idiota que tentou tirar vantagem, de _sua_ Kagome.

Muito bonito tratando-na como se fosse um objeto – Disse Inuyasha levantando-se normalmente, como se nada houvesse acontecido naquele lugar – Se quer, pode pegar, vou em qualquer prostíbulo de Paris e encontro a mesma coisa que ela, talvez até mesmo um pouco melhor... – Disse ele passando reto sem nem se quer dar satisfação do que havia feito.

Como é pretensioso... – Disse Kouga pasmo com tamanha... _Imbecilidade_, talvez Sesshoumaru estivesse certo, ele poderia ser imbecil quando bem entendesse, mas sabia ser esperto o suficiente quando menos esperava.

Não se preocupe com ele Kouga – Disse Kagome sorrindo, quando ele perguntou se estava tudo bem – Estou bem sim!

Que bom... Agora vamos, queria só ver você antes de começar meu trabalho sobre bioestatística.

Já é a terceira vez que fala que _vai_ começar esse trabalho, mas até agora não vi nada – Disse ela apressando o passo para continuar na mesma velocidade que Kouga, o qual percebeu e andou um pouco mais lento. Como todos sabiam, ele sempre foi o _queridinho_ das professoras, se envolveu com várias, devo admitir que talvez até mesmo com todas, mas agora estava somente com olhos para _ela. _Ele é um youkai lobo, um príncipe em sua terra-natal, mas como rico, belo e adorável, ele teria que ter algum defeito. E tinha. Era ciumento demais, e tratava tudo como objeto.

Gimme a break _chèrry_... – Disse ele tentando imitar algum francês. Viu-a rir, e isso melhorou um pouco seu humor. O qual andava péssimo desde a vinda desse hanyou mal-educado e metido a besta.

Bom tenho que encontrar Inuyasha, preciso mostrar mais lugares para ele... – Disse ela, e quase morreu de uma taquicardia quando viu a cara de lobo abandonado que fizera. Riu com o mesmo e deu-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha.

Andou um pouco apressada para os corredores um pouco tumultuados demais, e viu os olhares virarem extremamente maliciosos quando se encontravam com seus seios, nádegas e até mesmo pernas. O que não a agradou muito.

Vestia uma saia preta, mais basicamente parecida com de uma colegial, e uma camiseta de botões, a qual era aberta levemente na altura do colo e branca, deixando o sutiã quase transparente aparecer de leve. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um coque que estava quase caindo, parou sua caminhada frenética e retirou o palito japonês que os seguravam. Viu várias bocas abertas em torno de si, jogou seu cabelo para trás e observou alguém em especial.

Inuyasha a observava com o canto dos olhos. Apesar de estar compenetrado em sua beleza, tanto interior quanto exterior, tinha colocado em sua mente que gastar tempo com mulher era perda de tempo na certa. Namorara uma víbora, que parecia muito Kagome, exteriormente, é claro. Pois viu o quanto paciente e dedicada ela fora com ele, apesar de somente três dias que estava ali.

Viu-a correr alegremente em sua direção. Ingenuidade e pureza eram o que não faltava nessa garota, apesar de nem garota realmente ser, e nem mesmo _pura_ ela fosse. Mas não era isso o que contava.

Viu-a parar em sua frente e lançar-lhe um maravilhoso sorriso, me prenso a dizer estupendo, pois ele ainda não tinha visto um _verdadeiro_ sorriso de Kagome Higurashi, o que pelo menos, era comentado em todo o campus.

_Pardon chèrry..._ – Disse Inuyasha olhando-na nos olhos, e ficou extremamente satisfeito quando viu-a corar – Minha atitude fora um caos há pouco tempo atrás.

Que bom que recorda e sabe ser um cavalheiro... _Às vezes..._ – Disse ela vendo a cara de indignação barata que ele fizera

Como pode dizer tal coisa de mim? Sinto-me ultrajado – Disse ele imitando Hamlet – Oh Deus... Ser ou Não ser... Eis a questão...

Obras de Shakespeare não me emocionam tão facilmente... – Disse ela rindo quando ele pousou sua mão em sua própria testa – Mas uma cena um tanto quanto _gay_ chama muito minha atenção – Disse ela rindo quando viu a verdadeira indignação que ele lançara.

Só queria melhorar um pouco do ar pesado que deixei aqui... Feh, percebo que não gosta de coisas engraçadas – Disse ele cruzando os braços no tórax bem definido, mesmo pela camiseta mostrava-o livremente. Talvez fosse a natação que havia deixado-o desse jeito. Ela sorriu e agarrou seu braço direito, o qual percebeu olhares maléficos em sua direção.

Só estava brincando _Inuzinho_ – Disse ela rindo da cara de nojento que ele fizera – Tudo bem, para o ar ficar um pouco melhor, que tal almoçarmos no Doc Magoo's? É uma lanchonete aqui perto, na realidade em frente ao campus, mas tenho que admitir que não estou inspirada a dirigir – Disse ela cansada esperando a resposta dele, o qual revirou os olhos.

Okay... Eu dirijo, mas a gasolina é por sua conta! – Disse ele indo ao seu quarto para pegar as chaves.

Nossa! Se fossemos gastar muito... – Disse ela parando na porta do quarto e sem querer observando dentro dele _Um pouco arrumado demais para um homem..._ Pensou ela, quando nem ao menos uma revista de mulher pelada encontrou, mas sim um pacote de camisinhas jogado no sofá e uma calcinha perto da T.v. _Homens... Todos iguais, não conseguem segurar o animal que está dentro de si... Se bem que isso virou uma metáfora para esse caso..._ Disse ela observando a calcinha de renda rosa e preta. Não viu ele vindo em sua direção e parando para ver o que ela tanto observava. Riu com a cena ridícula.

Nunca imaginei que estava precisando tanto de uma calcinha – Disse ele vendo-na ficar extremamente corada e rindo com isso.

Não é isso... Só estava pensando que os homens nunca mudam... – Disse ela seguindo ele lado a lado.

Muito menos as mulheres, que tiram a calcinha e arreganham a perna para nós... – Disse ele parecendo que as palavras fluíram de sua boca tão facilmente como o canto dos pássaros, mas essas palavras não foram muito bem vindo para Kagome.

Como você consegue tirar proveito disso? – Indagou Kagome parcialmente pasma.

Gozando, talvez... – Disse ele em seu ouvido, Kagome corou até as orelhas.

Como é imaturo... – Murmurou ela baixo, mas só escutou um _eu ouvi_ por parte dele – Vamos passar no meu quarto para poder pegar minha bolsa – Disse Kagome mudando o curso do caminho.

Tanto faz, no final é sempre o homem que paga a conta mesmo – Disse ele seguindo-na, ela riu com o comentário. Mas simplesmente odiava quando um homem ou amiga pagava a conta para ela. Realmente não gostava.

Abriu a porta, e por ela saiu um leve perfume de sakuras e magnólias misturadas no ar como uma essência perfeita. Ele sabia que ela tinha esse cheiro, e nunca sentiu mulher alguma cheirar tão bem quanto ela. Viu entrar um pouco apressada.

Pode entrar se quiser, mas não repare a bagunça, dormi vendo T.v. ontem a noite – Disse ela indo em direção ao quarto. Pois no campus, eles poderiam alugar quartos, ou melhor, como eles eram os mais inteligentes, eles cediam os melhores quartos.

O de Kagome não era de se jogar fora. Tinha um tom rosa claro bem peculiar, diria, e também cortinas lilases transparentes. Um toque bem feminino.

Inuyasha adentrou no cômodo e fechou a porta. Seguindo reto teria a sala de T.v., que como ela bem dissera, algumas poucas roupas estavam jogadas no chão. _Poucas roupas mesmo._ Pensou Inuyasha enquanto fitava a camisola dela, que mais parecia uma camisetinha._ Agora entendo porque os homens daqui só falam nela. Devem ter pelo menos ousado em entrar no quarto dela, ou melhor, bater na porta do quarto a noite..._ Pensava ele enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto dela. O qual não fora chamado para entrar, mas como já estava ali, não tinha nada a perder.

Passou por um banheiro, e lá um cheiro forte e um aroma inigualável chamou sua atenção. Sim, era o cheiro _único _dela. Se houvesse se quer um youkai ou hanyou naquele campus, o mesmo já teria sentido esse aroma forte de mulher sensual nos corredores, mas tinha quase certeza que ninguém pode sentir tão próximo assim... _Exceto aquele idiota!_ Kouga, sim ele já havia sentido esse cheiro várias, e várias vezes, mas assim como sentiu, não pôde fazer absolutamente nada, ele era somente um grande amigo dela.

Entrou no quarto e viu algumas peças de roupa jogada no chão. Na realidade eram somente calcinhas, e poderia dizer as menores que já havia visto. Uma com renda, duas com lacinho do lado e mais algumas que lá tinham. _Acho que essa mulher quer me enlouquecer._ Pensou ele enquanto viu ela dar um sorriso para ele quando fechou o closet.

Vamos? – Indagou ela ainda sorrindo.

Feh! Demorou demais para o meu gosto – Disse ele querendo manter o tom de ranzinza ainda na voz, o que realmente não adiantou nas próximas palavras que ela proferiu.

Acho que para o _meu_ gosto homens não devem nem ao menos encarar calcinhas pensando em alguma mulher dentro. Ou fora, como preferir.

Essa fora a gota d'água. Ela _realmente _queria deixa-lo louco, ou pelo menos tentar. Engasgou quando ouviu essas palavras. Ainda mais quando eles foram ao carro sem dizer uma palavra. Mas observando-na atentamente com os dois olhos, talvez estivesse _possessivo _demais com algo que nem mesmo era dele... Mas acabara de dizer que somente aquele lobo tratava ela como uma _coisa_... Teve a leve impressão que ele também, não só ele, mas qualquer homem daquele lugar.

Posso ligar o som? – Indagou ela segurando alguns cabelos que teimavam em voar em seu rosto com aquele vento, um pouco forte demais, de verão. Ele estava estático. Como ela poderia ser tão bela em qualquer situação? Ninguém saberia responder, mas será mesmo que ela poderia ser _tão_ esperta como o irmão dele dissera? Ele não sabia responder._ Se meu irmão, corrigindo, meio-irmão está zoando com a minha cara e querendo que eu vire um nerd de primeira, ainda quebro a cara dele. Principalmente porque a única mulher que realmente gostei era uma cascavel do caramba. E esperta era o que ela não era!_ Pensou Inuyasha depois de fazer um sim com a cabeça.

Chegaram ao seu destino em dez minutos. O campus era um lugar grande suficiente para se perder, Kagome que o diga, já havia se perdido lá várias vezes no primeiro ano.

Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Disse ela segurando sua saia para não voar, mas sem querer dera uma brecha livre a Inuyasha, que como qualquer homem, não se segurou e observou _educadamente_, se isso pelo menos existisse.

Pode – Disse ele limpando a garganta. Pois havia ficado sem falas. Ela nem ao menos tinha uma estria ou algo do tipo. Ela era bem nova para ficar enfurnada em um campus cheio de cdfs, gostaria muito de perguntar a idade dela, e quem sabe, se ela fosse um pouco desbocada, saberia _mais_ coisas, que nem mesmo Kouga saberia.

Você não conversa muito a meu ver... Posso te perguntar o por que? – Indagou ela enquanto entraram na lanchonete, que naquele horário estava visivelmente vazia.

Já perguntou de qualquer jeito. Mas como você bem disse, para eu ser um pouco mais educado, vou responder. É que como sou um hanyou, sou muitas vezes excluído geral da sociedade, principalmente por ser da família Inu no Taisho. Pois são raros os youkais cachorros, e sem querer, nossa família já foi muito mais rica do que é hoje, mas apesar disso, as pessoas só vangloriam meu pai e meu _meio_-irmão. Como hanyou sou excluído facilmente, e pelo jeito ninguém realmente se importa comigo.

Eu me importo! – Disse Kagome um tanto brava, pois queria dizer umas poucas e boas para _essas_ pessoas – Desculpa, mas eu realmente me importo. Para mim qualquer ser vivo que eu conheça e é legal comigo já é praticamente meu amigo. Pode ser que esteja falando besteira, mas realmente gostei de você... Não estou vendo se é hanyou, youkai ou um humano, mas estou vendo como meu amigo... – Disse ela sorrindo amavelmente para ele, o qual ficou corado e ao mesmo tempo abobalhado. Nunca pensou que uma garota fosse _realmente_ gostar dele, mesmo que fosse só por amizade.

Thank's – Disse ele com um sotaque carregado de americano, sua voz estava fina diante da situação. Após um tempo sem dizer nada e só olhando os menus, Inuyasha não se segurou – Desculpa, mas queria muito saber quantos anos você tem... É que me parece um pouco nova demais para estar aqui.

E sou – Disse ela rindo da cara dele – Vai se assustar quando disser minha idade, mas passei de ano muito rápido, quando era adolescente, era horrível. A ovelha negra da família. Mas em compensação era esperta demais – Disse ela rindo vendo a cara dele de_ prossiga garota!_ – Acho que não quer ouvir minha historia... Tenho vinte e dois anos – Disse ela vendo a cara dele ficar _realmente_ espantada.

Nossa! Supunha que era nova, mas não tanto assim... – Disse ele fechando a boca de surpresa – Deve ser por isso que as curvas estão realmente ótimas para um lugar como esse.

Ei! – Disse ela ultrajada – Tudo bem ser nova, mas não gosto que repare muito em mim... Apesar de ser a única alma viva feminina nessa universidade.

Então _só_ dá para reparar em você por aqui... – Disse ele rindo – Se algum marmanjo quer te comer, e você não quer, ele terá que ir para algum prostíbulo, ou alugar um motel e levar alguma prostituta lá. – Disse ele_ O pior de tudo, o que ele fala é a mais pura verdade_ pensou Kagome consigo mesma.

Ta, tá! Tanto faz... Não vai mudar muita coisa a gente discutir isso agora. Bom o que vai querer? – Indagou ela voltando a tenção ao menu.

_Será que ela é sempre sensual assim, mesmo não querendo?_ Indagou Inuyasha enquanto prestava atenção ao seios da garota indo e voltando com o ar que exalava. Se segurou.

Ah! Já sei! Vou pedir um cachorro quente... Faz tempo que não como um. – Disse ela pedindo a mesma coisa ao atendente.

_Agora sim, eu sei que ela quer me enlouquecer! Imagine só, ela comendo cachorro quente na minha frente... Eu ainda morro!_ Pensou ele querendo voltar a atenção ao menu, o que não estava adiantando muito.

E você?

Eu o que? – Disse ele mais perdido do que outra coisa.

E o que você vai pedir? – Indagou ela como se estivesse falando com uma criança, o qual não gostou muito.

Ah... Eu não sei... Acho que um lanche natural – Disse ele pedindo ao atendente também.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, querendo pelo menos ter uma conversa. Observou-o atentamente_ É, ele é um hanyou, mas e daí? Ele tem umas orelhas muito fofas... Será que ele me deixa pegar? Acho que não... Ai... Eu adorei a cor do cabelo dele... Prata, que dera eu ter a cor desse cabelo, é mais claro do que a do Sesshy... Ops, eu tenho que parar com esse apelido..._ Pensava ela enquanto olhava curiosa para ele.

Tem alguma coisa errada na minha cara? – perguntou ele fazendo-na sair de seus devaneios.

O que? – Disse ela não ouvindo muito bem o que ele dissera.

É que você estava me olhando tanto... – Disse ele banalmente olhando para fora, fingindo que ela nem estava ali.

Ah, desculpa, fui rude. Mas é que eu... Eu... – Disse ela tentando ao máximo se segurar para não fazer uma pergunta inapropriada.

Eu o que? É gaga? Acho que não, até agora falou normal – Disse ele olhando mais observador do que nunca para a janela. E deixando-o estranhamente sedutor.

Ai, desculpa. Mas tenho que fazer isso! – Disse ela pulando e ficando meio que em cima da mesa. E agarrando com velocidade as orelhas dele. Fez um carinho bem devagar nelas.

O que pensa que está fazendo? – Indagou ele depois de um tempo naquela posição. É claro, ele estava adorando. Sem querer a camiseta havia se aberto mais, e mostrado os seios fartos dela, juntamente com o sutiã de renda prata. Ele não imaginou que fosse grande o suficiente para aquele corpo, que se tocado talvez se definhasse.

Desculpa – Disse ela se recompondo em seu lugar – É que eu achei tão adorável as suas orelhas que não resisti – Disse ela meigamente, pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo e brincando com ela, com tanta inocência, que foi _ele_ que quase não resistiu.

God, o que eu fiz de tão mau a você para me julgar assim. Ela é perfeita! Se desculpa por tudo. E você deveria estar de muito bom humor quando fez ela. Bom humor e ótimas mãos.

Aqui está! – Disse o garçom colocando os lanches em cima da mesa.

Desculpa, mas tem maionese? – Indagou ela._ É AGORA QUE ELA REALMENTE QUER ME MATAR DE LOUCURA!_

Tem. Esta no balcão. Espera um pouco que já trago. – Disse ele um pouco maravilhado demais com a beleza dela.

Obrigada – Disse ela docemente

Você se importaria se eu fosse no banheiro? – Perguntou ele segurando-se ao máximo. Só de pensar nela comendo cachorro quente, talvez ele explodiria de tamanho tesão.

Claro que não. Pode ir, mas posso ir comendo enquanto isso? – Perguntou ela.

Qualquer coisa... – Disse ele, e mais do que correndo já estava no banheiro.

Depois de um tempo ele sai, extremamente aliviado. Mas não imaginava que ela estaria comendo. Deu mais uma mordida e limpou com o dedo indicador, suavemente um pouco de maionese que havia ficado em sua boca.

_Será que eu agüento?_ Perguntou ele olhando para os céus.

**

* * *

**

**Konban wa minna**

**Sei que querem me matar, mas não estou conseguindo escrever uma linha boa para o "Making Songs".**

**Eu tento, já tentei acho que umas cinco ou seis vezes, mas sempre apago e tento escrever algo novo... Devo admitir que está enjoante.**

**Bom é só e espero que gostem dessa fic, ainda tem muita coisa para rolar**

**HuHuHu... talvez eu coloque em M, mas até agora vai ficar em T.**

**Kissus**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Doc Magoo's**

**Capítulo 2**

**Tóxica**

"**_…_**

_**With the taste of your lips**_

_**I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic I'm sliping' under**_

_**With a taste of the poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**And I love what you do**_

_**Don't you know you're toxic?**_

_**…"**_

**Britney Spears(Toxic)**

Kagome olhou mais uma vez amavelmente. Sentia uma certa atração por aquele hanyou, teria que admitir... Mas ao mesmo tempo, pensava se aquilo daria certo. Ela o achava diferente, não por ser uma _imperfeição_, como o mesmo dissera, mas por achar que toda vez que ele a olhava, procurava outra pessoa e não ela.

Já era a terceira vez em meia hora que ele a olhava com desejo. Isso estava incomodando-a imensamente, principalmente porque estava exumando um cadáver, e isso não tem nada a ver com desejo carnal, luxúria ou coisa do tipo.

Talvez ele estivesse louco. Estava completamente obsessivo em ter algo, que nem ao menos poderia. Balançou a cabeça como um aviso para aqueles pensamentos impróprios saírem de sua mente, que agora teria que dar atenção às partes internas de um morto.

Estava dando uma pequena aula para os 'novatos', e Inuyasha estava lá observando. Qualquer passo em falso poderia resultar, ou ele azucrinando-a incessantemente, ou mais uma risada debochada de sua parte.

Suspirou.

"Graças a Deus isso acabou" – Disse ela saindo da sala e tirando seu avental, o qual cheirava formol aguçado.

"Está reclamando de que?" – Indagou ele olhando-a arrumar a camiseta de botões que estava um pouco torta – "De ter que abrir o segundo corpo ainda hoje? Pareceu-me _tão_ fácil" – Disse ele ironicamente olhando o nada.

Girou os olhos.

"Então vá você no meu lugar, já que se acha bom o suficiente... E falando nisso não vi você ajudar, muito menos mexer em mortos... Será medo?" – Disse ela na mesma infantilidade que ele.

_"Idiot"_ – Disse ele em inglês puxado – "Sesshoumaru não permitiu tocar em nada... Por enquanto, porque você irá babar quando ver essas mãos fazendo _mágica"_ – Disse ele concreto do que estava falando.

Mais uma girada de olhos, por parte dela e ouviu-o gabar-se mais uma vez quando estava em escolas médicas _maravilhosas_ nos Estados Unidos.

"De qualquer jeito, vou dormir. Não consegui essa noite, espero ver FRIENDS também" – Disse ela espreguiçando-se e virando em direção a outro corredor – "Tchau" – Terminou ela, ou pensou ter terminado de falar.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e quando foi fechar quase teve uma taquicardia. Inuyasha ainda a olhava sem piedade, igualmente quando chegou ali.

"O que quer agora?" – Indagou ela olhando-o com sono – "Quer entrar e assistir FRIENDS também?" – Indagou ela mais divertida para si do que para ele, mas não previu a resposta.

"Já que insiste" – Disse ele entrando sem ao menos pedir licença, sentou-se no sofá e esperou pacientemente ela, a qual estava de boca aberta.

Balançou a cabeça pela milionésima vez naquele dia. Talvez não fosse se livrar dele tão fácil.

Ela fechou a porta e tirou seus sapatos, foi indo em direção ao sofá, sem perceber ele a observava, estava virado para ela desde que estava na porta. Ela tirou sua meia calça, que começava na coxa. Levantou um pouco a saia para fazer isso, o que deixou um hanyou se segurando para não fazer nada inapropriado, mas quanto mais pensava, via-a fazendo um strip-tease bem na sua frente, naquele cômodo.

Olhou para ele sorrindo, o qual fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar os hormônios. Perguntou-se o que estaria pensando, sabia que era sacanagem e talvez até mesmo da pior, mas queria saber, ou melhor, _precisava_, pois também estava pensando coisas inapropriadas.

"O que está pensando?" – Indagou ela a alguns centímetros daquela boca convidativa. Viu-o corar, _Que fofo... Acho que ninguém daqui ficaria tão mais constrangido em uma situação dessas do que ele..._, Pensou ela enquanto olhava-o sedutoramente. Abria e fechava os olhos em um período curto, mas devagar, para aproveitar bastante daquela situação – "Hein?" – Perguntou ela mais insistente, e quanto mais chegava perto, mais seus seios fartos ficavam a mostra, causando um turbilhão de imagens depravadas para os dois.

_"Nothing" _– Disse ele um pouco forçado demais, principalmente porque sua voz saiu rouca, provando o que ela pensava.

Sorriu com o canto da boca, mostrando estar satisfeita com tal resultado, a boca dos dois estavam quase juntas, suas respirações se fundiam, ele podia ouvir com perfeição os dois corações batendo acelerados e iguais. Ao leve toque do lábio um do outro, um choque térmico passou naqueles dois corpos.

Inuyasha lambeu sedutoramente os lábios de Kagome, querendo ao máximo tirar o doce sabor que neles estava. Pressionou um pouco mais. Kagome colocou sua mão na nuca de Inuyasha, fazendo-lhe um carinho diferente. Incentivando-o, encorajando-o e delicadamente mostrando afeição.

As línguas se tocaram e brincaram uma com a outra, trazendo tamanho prazer aos dois amantes, ou, eles somente estavam vendo a luxúria, o desejo carnal. Isso não teria importância para os dois, já que os mesmos estavam em uma espécie de transe. Inuyasha pegou-a devagar e passou-a por cima do sofá. Segurou-a firmemente na cintura, fazendo-a cair em cima de si. As línguas ávidas ainda procurando uma a outra. Famintas por mais prazer, com somente um toque dos lábios. Inuyasha passava a língua em todo interior da boca de Kagome, soltaram-se um pouco em busca de ar, e quando isso aconteceu, Kagome sugou a língua de Inuyasha decididamente. Fazendo-o ficar mais excitado, se isso seria possível. Ela já sentia o membro rígido dele há muito tempo, mas queria prová-lo mais. Queria ter mais certeza. Somente cinco dias de convivência deu nisso? Talvez ele tivesse um veneno. Um delicioso veneno que ela desejaria sempre provar mais.

Ele parecia extremamente tóxico, mas mesmo assim, como a droga, era como uma experiência nova... E deliciosamente excitante.

"Você tem certeza?" – Indagou ele em meio dos beijos – "Pois eu não tenho..."

"Muito menos eu" – Disse ela recuperando seu fôlego.

"Então vamos ficar só nisso... Okay?" – Indagou ele passando a mão na nuca dela, e tendo consciência que seu toque naquela pele pálida, era estranhamente único e causava-lhe arrepios.

Parecia que ela estava viciada nele, mas talvez ele sabia que era tóxico, e queria que ela provasse, somente para ficar com um delicioso sabor de _quero mais_. Seu gosto era do veneno do paraíso, ao mesmo tempo em que era refrescante, excitante e um gosto único, poderia até mesmo te matar. Ela estava amando as carícias, um pouco ousadas demais, que ele estava fazendo.

Após um tempo de beijos e carícias, eles se entreolharam e Inuyasha tomou coragem e disse que deveria ir embora. Ela concordou, mas no fundo tinha aquela estranha sensação de desamparo, e de solidão. Viu-o abrindo a porta e fechá-la como se nada naquele cômodo houvesse acontecido realmente.

Por que me sinto estranhamente _usada_? – Indagou ela para si mesma. Não sabendo a resposta, levantou-se do sofá e colocou sua saia, que jazia no chão, e fechou os botões da camiseta.

Foi até seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, em uma questão de segundos, uma sensação de completude invadiu-a, mas ao mesmo tempo a vasta solidão estava aumentando. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi ao banheiro.

Fitou-se dos pés a cabeça _Será que sou bonita assim, como os 'novatos' dizem? Ou como Inuyasha disse...?_ Indagou-se, retirando suas peças de roupa, pouco por pouco, sedutoramente. Examinou seus seios, se eram grandes ou pequenos demais, observou cada centímetro de seu corpo curvilíneo e bem moldado. Viu vários defeitos, os quais _todos_ diriam que era somente imaginação.

Balançou a cabeça, talvez estivesse ficado louca o suficiente para acreditar nas coisas que falam a ela. Encheu a banheira e colocou um roupão. Enquanto a água esquentava, ela foi até a cozinha e pegou um chocolate, quando voltou se deparou com a sala. Parecendo estender-se a cada segundo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas a imagem dos dois beijando-se avidamente, buscando suas línguas e querendo mais, ainda estava naquele cômodo.

Foi para seu quarto e para o banheiro. A água já estava morna o suficiente para aquele dia. Entrou na banheira e o relaxamento foi instantâneo. Molhou as pontas dos cabelos negros, tão negros quanto a noite sem luar. E aquela pele macia e pálida, dava um toque sedutor.

Após um tempo, saiu da banheira, a qual quase dormiu, e colocou uma saia de prega rosa claro, com alguns detalhes, não muito chamativa, mas que definia ainda mais seu corpo, e uma camiseta de botões branca. Perfeitamente linda.

Passou novamente a sala para pegar suas sandálias, queria se divertir num dos melhores clubes que tinha lá perto, o mais caro, deveria admitir, mas dinheiro não era o problema, mas sim a imagem que ainda pairava dos dois naquele sofá. Ele era tóxico. Isso tinha completa certeza. Mas por que ela queria mais? Por que ela queria senti-lo de novo? Tantos por quês ainda estavam em sua mente, e nem ao menos um conseguiu realmente responder.

Suspirou pesadamente. Calçou as sandálias e vestiu um casaco preto, combinando com as sandálias.

Saiu de casa e foi até seu Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet. Um carro caro, no entanto lindo. Entrou nele e como uma sombra de esperança o viu vindo em sua direção. Mas pode comprovar que era somente um sonho, quando piscou seus olhos.

Balançou a cabeça pela centésima vez naquele dia, que parecia não ter fim. Era sexta feira, o que deveria estar lotado aquele lugar, não somente por pessoas desconhecidas, e sim por residentes daquele prédio com um campus gigante.

Ligou o carro, e o mesmo deu a partida rapidamente. Nem cinto colocou, e já se deslocou daquele clima tétrico que pairava na universidade. Deu um aceno ao guarda noturno, o qual arregalou os olhos quando viu tão bela dama, com um carro quase tão melhor que ela.

Enquanto andava de carro, viu a BMW X4 de Inuyasha. Achou terrivelmente estranho. Nunca imaginaria que ele sairia de casa, principalmente, por que parecia um tanto quanto rebelde. Talvez um daqueles rebeldes que causam mais problemas do que parecia.

Entrou no clube, o qual tinha um nome japonês não muito comum naquelas partes da França. O clube Shikon no Tama era um dos mais visitados. Seu significado era Jóia de Quatro Almas, ainda não tinha idéia de quem inventara tal nome, mas de qualquer jeito, queria sair um pouco.

Entrando, deu de cara com um barman que parecia simpático, claro, o conhecia. Houjo, um amigo de infância, sempre morou no mesmo bairro que ela. Sorriu gentilmente, mas o que não esperava, era que ele a chamasse de namorada ou algo do tipo.

"Querida Kagome. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, oui?" – Indagou ele puxando um sotaque.

"Claro, claro" – Disse ela querendo divertir-se.

"Deve achar estranho, no?" – Perguntou ele – "Que esteja trabalhando aqui."

"Oui!" – Respondeu ela convicta.

"Meu pai é dono desse clube. Então digamos que estou ajudando-o. Mas realmente não sabia que tal adorável dama viria aqui" – Disse ele sorrindo para ela, podendo notar a cor rubra que passou por sua face.

"Bom vou indo, Houjo... Aux Revoir."

"Aux Revoir."

Andou um pouco pela boate, até que viu alguns amigos seus da universidade em uma mesa, rindo, se divertindo e bebendo. Sorriu. Era bom ver as pessoas felizes. Viu alguém acenar a mão para ela e pedir para chegar mais perto com a turma. Fez o que pediram.

"Olá a todos!" – Disse ela sorrindo, e viu a face de todos ficar rubra.

"Olá..." – Disseram a maioria em uníssono.

Sorriu e perguntou se poderia se sentar lá, sem dúvida vários lugares pareceram vagos, mas sentou-se num perto da pista de dança, a qual iria logo.

Conversou um pouco, até que um estudante novo chamou-a para dançar. Um convite como esse era irrecusável, principalmente que ele parecia um Deus, melhor dizendo, um Tom Cruise. Poderia jurar que eram irmãos gêmeos. Olhos azuis, pele clara, cabelo escuro... Mas por mais que quisesse uma mera face não lhe saia da cabeça. Como em tão pouco tempo as coisas poderiam mudar, assim, do nada? Nem mesmo com Sesshoumaru sentiu-se, particularmente, distraída. Balançou a cabeça querendo afastar esse sentimento, e sorriu, fazendo o jovem rapaz corar.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar, porque, nos momentos que menos necessitava de algo assim, o mesmo acontecia? Não sabia nem ao menos raciocinar, para responder tal pergunta.

Ele pegou-a pela cintura, e ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço, fazendo ficarem mais do que próximos. Ele adorando tal posição, já ela, querendo que a música parasse ou um curto circuito queimasse tudo.

Ainda dançando, sem querer parou seu olhar em um ponto. Um jovem rapaz, cabelos pratas como a lua, olhos dourados como o sol. Uma mistura perfeita, para um real Deus. A mistura dos elementos, talvez fosse isso. Sabia que era Inuyasha, e quando parasse a musica, iria falar com ele, rir junto com ele, e talvez, rolar 'algo' mais com ele. Mas havia algo estranho. Ele estava conversando com uma garota, uma garota idêntica a ela. Cabelos lisos e negros, a franja mais rente, mas seu olhar não demonstrava sentimento algum. Era como se a vida dela já tivesse ido embora há muito tempo.

Por um instante, pensou ser ela mesma a pessoa a ser beijada por ele, mas sabia que a ilusão era demais. Ele a beijava com tal fervor, que parecia que era a mesma coisa que havia feito com ela.

Sentiu-se usada, suja, repugnante.

Parou a dança, com a sensação de desespero tomando conta de si. Não sabia porque diabos estava com aquilo, mas talvez ela realmente estivesse gostando dele. Viu-o beijá-la mais uma vez, com tanto gosto, que não pôde observar mais nada. Olhou para o chão, e o rapaz ainda perguntando o que havia acontecido, e por que ela estava assim, se estava passando mal.

Respirou fundo e sua mágoa, ela trancou no coração. Engoliu seco, ainda sentindo algo amargo na garganta. Sorriu falsamente, deixando uma mera lágrima escorrer por sua face, e a mais sentida e dolorida que já havia escorrido pela face sorridente e cheia de vida.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, e sorriu com mais força.

"Aux Revoir" – Disse ela mais alto que o normal ainda segurando as lágrimas, que não sabia da onde haviam saído.

Tinha que passar pelo mesmo lugar que Inuyasha estava, justamente no corredor. O destino estava contra ela, era o que pensava em tão pouco tempo. Seus cabelos voaram com o vento que passava pela porta, e sem querer seu perfume natural, uma mistura significante e marcante de jasmins e flores de cerejeiras, que eram raras.

Inuyasha sentiu esse cheiro diferenciado dos outros. Bem na hora que ela passou por ele sem ao menos olhá-lo nos olhos, o que o faz estranhar, mas para ela, era estranho ele estar beijando alguém idêntica a ela.

Saiu da boate praguejando baixo. Lágrimas rolando por sua face pálida, e com a lua cheia, mostrando mais beleza do que precisava.

Andou de um lado para o outro, sem saber direito o que fazer. Não sabia o que fazer e o que _precisava_ fazer.

Sentou-se na beira da calçada, tremendo, não necessariamente pelo frio, mas nem ao menos ela saberia dizer. Pegou um cigarro no fundo do bolso de seu sobre-tudo preto. Acendeu-o com um pouco de dificuldade. Sua mão tremendo. Olhou para o nada e na sua mão, que tinha o cigarro, passou pela testa.

Ele saiu, um pouco desesperado. Tinha visto aquela garota, se sabia que com um pouco de charme a ganharia fácil, fácil... Principalmente por que ela era muito parecida com Kagome, e como era uma prostituta, seria mais do que fácil levá-la para cama.

Viu-a com o cigarro acesso e chorando, cortou o coração de vê-la assim. Não sabia o motivo, mas ela parecia mais do que vulnerável e quebrável. Chegou perto dela, ainda não sabendo o que fazer.

"Por que?" – Ela sussurrou, percebendo que ele estava ao seu lado. – "Por que eu me sinto assim?"

"Assim como?" – Indagou ele mais confuso do que ela.

"Não sei direto... Mas por que você estava com ela?" – Perguntou ela – "Por que justo alguém igual a mim? Por que tinha que ser na minha frente? Pra se gabar depois? Pra mostrar que pode? Pra poder fingir que ela sou eu e sobressair com seus colegas? É isso?"

"No..." – Disse ele calmamente, e abraçando-a – "I just... Só queria saber como seria com você na cama, e como nós dois estávamos mais do que inseguros se devêssemos fazer ou não, achei que com alguém que não conhecesse seria melhor..."

"Melhor como?" – Indagou ela gritando e ficando em pé – "Querendo me humilhar?"

"Não estou entendendo..." – Disse ele sério.

"Nem mesmo _eu_ estou entendendo o que falo!" – Disse ela chorando mais

Algo a corroia por dentro, não sabia o que era, mas a vontade de chorar estava mais do que definida para ela. Sentia-se traída por nem ao menos uma razão específica. Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. Respirou fundo, mas a vontade de chorar estava estocada em sua garganta. Aquele gosto amargo, de que a vida não era nada menos do que uma mera ilusão de sua mente sonhadora. Sempre achou que o beijo de quem amasse fosse algo extremamente especial, que o mundo a sua volta pararia, e que a mesma pessoa sentiria o mesmo amor por ela e nunca a trairia, pensou que isso fosse real, mas descobriu de um modo dolorido que tudo era mentira, uma amarga mentira, mas... Queria que mesmo que fosse mentira, queria que em sua mente essa mentira se deformasse em uma verdade.

Levantou com as lágrimas cessando, mesmo que em seu interior a morte estivesse a corroendo.

Sorriu para ele, um sorriso forçado e meramente importante.

"Me desculpe! Você deve dormir com quem deseja e na hora que deseja. Me desculpe o importuno dessa idiotice... Te vejo logo..." – Disse ela virando sua face e indo em direção ao carro sem ouvi-lo dizer uma palavra.

Dirigiu o mais rápido que podia, sem pensar no resultado de uma multa sem tamanho. Não raciocinava lucidamente, ou mesmo de forma sana. Parou em sua vaga, com as mãos em volta do volante cobrindo sua face no mesmo. De tanta vergonha que sentia de si mesma, de tanta dor que estava sentindo, de tão infeliz que pensava que era.

Abriu a porta do carro, indo para o saguão e caminhando miseravelmente devagar para seu quarto.

Desabou na cama, ainda com a vontade de chorar em sua mente, em seu coração, em sua alma... Por que tinha que se sentir assim? Por que? Milhares de porquês invadiram a mente daquela jovem, somente preocupada na medicina e fascinada pela mesma. Não sabia a razão por aquele amor platônico, justo quando menos precisava, e o que precisava, era se concentrar na medicina.

Dormiu ainda não sabendo a verdadeira resposta por seus temores.

Continua...

**

* * *

Konban wa minna-chan! **

**Espero realmente que tenham gostado dessa continuação. Não ficou lá essas coisas, principalmente porque o final não ficou como eu queria, mas se vocês gostaram eu fico feliz**

**Aí vão as respostas:**

**Ally Hateke – Nossa primeirona a comentar hein? Que legal... É sim, até o meio desse capítulo eles são um pouco sensuais também, mas ela está ficando emotiva, simplesmente como eu XD... Desculpe, se eu não li sua fic ainda, eu juro que leio ainda hoje "... Kissus e muito obrigada por gostar**

**Jessy – Viu que legal? Estou de fic nova... Nossa 0.0 que bom que ama minhas fics... Fico feliz... SIM! INU&KAG 4 EVER! Okay, fique a vontade para voltar a hora que quiser :P... Kissus**

**Mari – Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, demorei um pouco mais do que o previsto, mas é que tenho duas fics que estou traduzindo, e mais duas que eu criei (essa e a Making Songs) o pior é que eu prometi uma one-shot para uma amiga, que até agora não saiu XP... Claro que posso te ajudar, hoje ainda eu add você no meu MSN, não add antes, porque estava dando problemas, mas agora está tudo bem! Desculpe ; Kissus**

**Gatafofuxa – Nossa, eu nunca vi você comentar no Making Songs 0.0... Bom não importa eu realmente estou satisfeita que várias pessoas estejam gostando das minhas fics... Entrarei no seu blog... Mas tem um problema, eu não sei o endereço --"... Poderia passar? Kissus**

**Vivica Higurashi – Nossa quantos elogios... Meu ego vai inchar... Kaoakao... Zuera... Ta, acho que vai ser meio difícil não demorar, mas tudo bem... Nossa, tá igual eu, não faz mal, quando der um tempo você comenta aqui... Kissus**

**Raissinha – Nossa eu tenho uma fã? 0.0 que legal... Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico mais do que feliz e contente... Continue lendo Kissus**

**RiNzInHa HiMe – Nossa brigada por gostar da minha fic... Koakaoakao... Última coca-cola no deserto? Nunca ouvi falar, mas amei... Kaoakoakao... Você não tem noção o quanto de risada que eu dei! Koakaoakao... De novo... Não agüento! Principalmente na segunda frase... Aff, deixa eu respirar... Inuyasha tarado? Magina ¬¬... Kaokaoakao de novo, aff num to me agüentando. Espera, deixe-me recuperar sobriamente! ------ Voltei! Vêem malicia em tudo? Magina! É que na verdade isso aconteceu comeigo --'... Vê se pode! Eu mô feliz comendo o sanduba que fazia muito tempo que não comia, só eu de garota "nova" na lanchonete, e um monte de garotos em volta. Aff todos olhando como se eu tivesse comendo "outra" coisa, aff... Bom o cap ta aê... Pardon é perdão sim! Na verdade nem mesmo eu sei francês, mas meu pai sabe e eu pergunto para ele XP... Kissus**

**Sango-Web – Engraçado e sensual, que legal... Acho que vou colocar sim, porque capitulo que vem vai ter uma surpresinha... HuHuHu... hahah... Não faz mal, eu coloco hentai sim, porque eu gosto, e fiquei contente em saber que você gosta...Brigada por gostar... Kissus**

**Claudia – Que bom que você gosta das minhas fics... Ta eu continuarei a escrever... Se quiser pode me add, mas é que não estava add ninguém porque meu MSN tava com problema, então agora ta sussa. Quando escrever a sua me manda, sim? Tudo bem, dou a dica que quiser! Kissus**

**Angel Jibrille – Nossa fico mais do que lisonjeada que você disse que eu escrevo muito bem... (Você não fica atrás, na verdade fica muito na frente) Nossa acho que vai demorar para acabar, eu espero muita confusão e choro ainda naquela fic. Amei as músicas... Kissus**

**Sakura-chan – Nossa nem uma semana agüentou... Koakaoakao... Fruto proibido, comparação engraçada. Principalmente para a Kagome (que não é lá muito católica na minha fic)... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Kissus**

**Kassie Matsuyama Satuki – Konban wa okaa-san... Nossa que formalidade… Gostou? Está legal né? Bom capitulo que vem tem surpresas... Nossa obrigada... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, porque eu ODIEI! Não queria esse final, mas estou muito sentimental, então não tive escolha. Não se desculpe... Kissus**

**carOOlL-chan – Nossa que bom que está lindo...Nossa, me desculpe, porque esse capítulo não vai ter nada de tão empolgante assim, muito menos engraçado, como sempre fiz ficar um pouco melancólica (nossa, que droga "") O Miroku e a Sango? Tenho minhas dúvidas, porque não gosto muito de fics deles, não dizendo que são ruins, mas eu prefiro o Inu/kag... Acho que vai mudar um pouco sim... Kissus**

**Samy Higurashi – Que bom que está gostando... Demorei, desculpa vai? Nossa to atolada de coisas... Kissus**

**Well, minna**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e uma propaganda básica... "ESTOU FAZENDO UMA FIC HENTAI (TRADUÇÃO) CHAMA-SE A PEQUENA CAIXA AZUL DE KAGOME, POR FAVOR LÊEM SE DER OKAY?"**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Doc Magoo's**

**Capítulo 3**

**Pipe Dreams**

"**_I read it all every word_**

_**And I still don't understand a thing**_

_**What had you heard?**_

_**What had you heard, was it love, was it take another walk in the dark?**_

_**You never learn**_

_**I'd pray to God if there was heaven**_

_**But heaven seems so very far from here**_

_**And all boils down to the same old thing**_

_**Just Yin and Yang or a couple of Pipe Dreams**_

_**And all boils down to the same old pain**_

_**When you win or you lose isn't gonna change a single thing**_

_**…"**_

_**Trevis – The invisible band – Pipe Dreams**_

Acordou com olheiras o que realmente não seria novidade. Talvez fosse somente um lapso em seu mísero coração, que a fez chorar de um modo tão sentido, ou, somente um especialista poderia dizer com precisão, mas o que todas as pessoas diriam, seria: Amor, Love, Amour, Koi. Em qualquer língua significaria a mesma coisa.

Mas, era justamente isso que ela não aceitaria de bom grado.

Levantou da cama sentindo suas pernas como chumbo, tinha algo que precisava falar, mas não sabia o que era, e nem ao menos para quem era.

Kouga seria a melhor opção nesse exato momento, mas isso lhe dava uma sensação de abandono inoportuno, sem ao menos saber a razão precisa. Suspirou pela primeira vez naquele dia. Era final de semana, e nada de trabalho para ocupar sua mente. Precisava de algo para fazer, e urgente!

Foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos, os quais ajeitaram-se sem o menos problema. Voltou para seu quarto, e viu a 'zona' que lá estava. Cobertas por todos os lados, igualmente os lençóis, que três estavam no chão. Ou fizera sexo animal, ou, na melhor das hipóteses, tivera outro surto como sonâmbula.

Começou a juntar tudo para arrumar, ainda estava com o menor pijama, que talvez o mundo já vira. A camiseta ia até o meio dos seios, deixando boa parte à mostra, já a parte de baixo, era tão pequena, que poderia considerar, uma calcinha fio-dental.

Arrumou tudo, e teria que logo se arrumar para sair daquele apartamento, ou, ficar lá do mesmo jeito que acordara, assistindo Tv.

_Nenhuma das duas opções me agrada, mas acho que prefiro a segunda._

Ligou o ar condicionado no quente, preferiria ficar com seu 'pijama' a colocar qualquer outra roupa.

Um tempo após ter arrumado tudo, já estava cantando junto com a Tv, a qual passava um clipe qualquer, mas para ela não seria _um clipe qualquer_, e sim _O_ clipe. Linkin Park, Numb. Adorava esse clipe a principalmente a música, a qual retratava o que a mesma estava sentindo.

Levantou do sofá, fazendo-o como se fosse um palco, sorriu, e quando começou a música, cantou no mesmo ritmo, sintonia. Mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, igualmente o quadril e cintura, como se estivesse cantando para o público, e possam ter certeza a maioria, pelo menos do público masculino gostaria de estar bem abaixo dela, mesmo que não dando para ver sua face, veria algo 'muito' melhor.

Agitava seu cabelo, o qual estava meio preso, saindo várias mechas dele, e dando um ar muito sedutor, enquanto a franja balançava de um lado para o outro, fazendo parecer que estava no meio de algo muito prazeroso.

Aumentou o volume, quase ao máximo, o que chamou a atenção de várias pessoas que passavam na frente do quarto. Todos naquele lugar sabiam _que_ quarto era aquele e _quem_ era a dona. Sorriram maliciosos, queriam saber o que estavam acontecendo ali.

Alguns olharam pela fechadura, já outros, pediram licença e abriram devagar a porta, deixando-a entreaberta e tento uma visão ampla do que realmente estava acontecendo ali, sorriram mais maliciosos ainda. Vendo-a girar, de olhos fechados e seguindo a música. Mesmo de costas para eles, os mesmos não se importavam, pois a comissão da frente era praticamente igual à traseira.

A porta já estava escancarada, somente com marmanjos à sua volta. Inuyasha passou reto, sem perceber o agitamento que ali se formava.Mas ouviu a voz _dela_ e logo girou sua cabeça para o lugar aonde tinha escutado.

Ela estava fazendo, praticamente, uma dança erótica, mesmo não sabendo, para aqueles homens cheio de fome e luxúria. Queria pregar uma peça nela, não antes de observar detalhadamente aquele conjunto de deliciosas curvas.

"Kagome!" – Gritou ele, fazendo-na virar, e deixar a mostra metade de seus seios, coxas, entre outras coisas não-citáveis. Quando viu aquele amontoado de homens, e em seus olhos dando para ver o prazer, a malícia, tudo ao mesmo tempo, corou violentamente.

Viu-o sorrindo desgraçadamente, ele mesmo gostou do que fizera. Abaixou sua cabeça, cobrindo seus olhos com a franja, e correu para seu quarto. Antes de entrar gritou:

"Essa música, eu dedico a VOCÊ, INUYASHA!" Ela gritou e bateu a porta.

Ele olhou assustado, sabia o que significava aquela música, em algumas partes estava algo do tipo, _"Todos os passos que eu dou, é um outro erro para você, e todo o segundo que eu perco é mais do que eu preciso ... O que eu quero é ser mais eu e menos você"_. Sentiu-se mais do que culpado. Todos saíram de lá, já havia perdido a sua atriz principal, e ele fechou a porta com tanto repugno e rancor de si mesmo que ninguém poderia dizer.

Uma... Duas... Três horas e nada de uma garota chamada Kagome sair de sua 'casa'. Já era mais do que tempo dela ter associado as coisas, mesmo que fossem banais, pelo menos, era isso o que o Senhor Inuyasha estava pensando.

Que idiota ela seria? Alguém que se apaixona e chora por não receber esse amor? Pelo menos ainda duvidava que ela estava apaixonada, e que ela fosse aquele estilo romântico.

Kagome se olhou no espelho. Estava horrível! Não que alguém fosse achar isso, na realidade nenhuma pessoa, muito menos mulher, acharia que ela estava feia. Estava um pouco corada do choro baixo, mas com isso, quem não estaria?

De qualquer modo, a única possibilidade e alternativa que latejava em sua mente, era fingir, que praticamente nada tivesse ocorrido. E se alguém fizesse algum comentário sarcástico, responderia a altura, o que isso geralmente era normal.

Era isso o que faria!

Levantou do banheiro e seguiu reto para seu quarto. Pegou uma saia e uma camiseta gola alta, marrom, bem look-outono-inverno. Vestiu tudo com tamanha delicadeza que se alguém descesse estaria a ponto de quebrar a roupa. Sua saia era curta, admitia, mas não iria tirá-la por causa de um infeliz, o que ele realmente queria era vê-la enfurecida. A blusa, mesmo gola alta, deixava seus seios mais sobressaídos, como se fosse alguma novidade para alguém daquela faculdade.

Foi em frente ao seu espelho, passou uma maquiagem leve e um brilho, quase transparente, mas ao mesmo tempo deixava aquela boca almejada por vários, mais do que sedutora. Penteou os cabelos. Iria sair daquele muquifo, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse.

Abriu a porta e logo alguns marmanjos a cercaram. Sorriu falsamente e riu com eles, o que fez um hanyou ficar mais do que irado. Ela deu tchau para alguns e começou a andar para as escadas.

Um novato passou e sorriu maliciosamente para ela, sabia que logo viria idiotice daqueles moleques precoces e instintivamente sexuais. Se não fosse melhor dizer como meros animais no cio.

"Gostosa!" – Ele disse sem mais nem menos, o que fez Inuyasha estreitar os olhos, o qual estava sentado perto de uma janela, somente esperando-na.

"Você não viu nada..." – Disse ela de soslaio, fazendo ficar mais sedutora e estranhamente sexy. Fazendo o moleque abrir a boca e se segurar para não ter uma ereção momentânea.

Virou e foi para as escadas. Sorrindo por dentro, teve o que queria.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. Talvez nada realmente a afetasse, ou, somente coisas _picantes_.

Desceu as escadas mais rápido do que imaginava, ela estaria entrando em seu carro se estivesse certo, mas viu o maldito lobo chegar perto dela e começar a conversar, se escondeu em um pilar, segurando a vontade de arrebentar a cara de um _certo alguém._

"Kagome, fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu." – Disse ele preocupado – "Você está bem?"

"Oui..." – Disse ela sorrindo falsamente.

"No!" – Gritou ele – "Você não está! Posso perceber quando algo está errado com você. Por que não disse a verdade, ao em vez de mostrar um sorriso falso?" – Perguntou ele, vendo-a encolher os braços e parecer menor.

"Não sei..." – Disse ela abraçando ele, e o mesmo correspondendo com fervor – "Esqueci que você me conhecia mais do que o normal, me desculpe..." – Disse ela ainda abraçada nele.

Kouga separou-se um pouco e levantou o queixo dela lentamente, fazendo-na encará-lo. A distancia entre eles ia ficando menor, ele fechou os olhos igualmente a ela. Kouga segurava-a pela cintura, possessivo e carinhoso. Ela deixou-se levar.

Ouviu um estrondo.

Era Kouga sendo disparado a um outro pilar a uns metros longe dali. Inuyasha estava à ponto de matá-lo, se Kagome não tivesse chamado sua atenção.

"Pare!"

Ele parou no mesmo instante, que aquela voz adorada e tão bem vinda aos seus ouvidos, estava mais suplicante e com uma pitada de medo nela.

Virou-se e vi-a correndo em sua direção, ia abraçá-la, mas viu-a indo à direção do lobo. Sentiu-se ultrajado. Viu ela observando-o atentamente nos ferimentos, e o mesmo dizendo que estava tudo bem e que daria uma lição no cachorrinho.

Sentiu-se trocado. Por que uma garotinha tinha que fazer isso com ele? Justamente _ele_. A quem sempre conseguiu qualquer uma que queria, tinha uma lista invejável de garotas em sua cama, e justo com ela, tinha que acontecer isso?

Girou os calcanhares e começou a andar. Com nojo dela, de Kouga, e nojo de si mesmo. Por que fizera tal ato? Nem o mesmo conseguira responder.

"Espere!" – Gritou ela brava, mais brava do que pensava – "Como pode fazer isso com ele e sair andando assim?" – Perguntou ela enquanto virava ele para olhá-la.

O rosto dele estava coberto pela fúria, a qual transbordava em seus olhos, que agora estavam meio avermelhados. Kagome soltou aflita e recuando mais e mais para longe daquela criatura. De repente, tudo se estabilizou, seus olhos voltaram ao normal, igualmente sua forma física. Respirou pesadamente. E girou os calcanhares de novo para ir mais rápido.

Kagome caiu no chão com a mão acobertando sua boca. Nem ao menos se importara como sua saia estaria, ou se estaria ou não mostrando suas curvas. Como alguém poderia sentir tanto e tal ódio? O repugno se espalhando pelas veias, igualmente a adrenalina...

Respirou rapidamente e levantou-se indo ver Kouga, que na verdade nenhum machucado assim tão forte fizera no mesmo.

Saiu correndo atrás de Inuyasha. Precisava vê-lo conversar, e saber tin-tin-por-tin-tin o que estava acontecendo.

Correra vários corredores, não se importando com os olhares famintos daqueles _lobos_ que lá estavam. Sua saia já era curta, e na velocidade em que estava mostrava praticamente tudo. Mas não se importava. Queria _vê-lo _e queria _agora!_

Caminhou como nunca para achá-lo, na verdade estava mais correndo do que andando, mas dá para ter uma noção. Até que o encontrou, no final do mais improvável corredor, ou para alguns, provável demais. O necrotério.

Chegou mais do que devagar, podia-se ver que a mão dele estava acobertando a face e a preocupação em seus olhos. Kagome tocou-o no ombro, fazendo-o virar e retirar a mão mais rápido do que colocara.

"O que houve?" – Indagou ela séria, mas o transtorno estava visível.

"Nada que lhe interessa!" – Disse ele curto e grosso.

"Se não me interessasse não estaria perguntando!" – Respondeu ela convicta.

"Look... Me desculpe... Eu me descontrolei na hora, e não suportei ter que vê-la beijando outro..." – Disse ele corando.

"Você não suportaria, mas eu tive né?" – Disse ela sorrindo tristemente.

Ele a fitou, com os olhos perguntando coisas, que em palavras não sairiam. Queria saber o que diabos de tristeza aquela seria.

"De qualquer jeito, queria saber por que você ficou com os olhos vermelhos. Me deu muito medo..." – Disse ela, deixando a preocupação sair em sua voz.

"Como sou meio-youkai, ou um hanyou, dá na mesma. Às vezes não consigo controlar a fúria e a parte youkai... Se 'revela'" – Disse ele passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos pratas e olhando pela janela.

"Se revela?" – Indagou ela tentando ao máximo segurar o riso.

Ele girou os olhos e fitou-a mais uma vez – "Pode se dizer assim..."

"Vou tentar não rir nem fazer gracinha, okay?" – Indagou ela divertida e não lembrando do acontecimento anterior.

"Melhor..." – Disse ele não a olhando.

"Mas... Por que fez aquilo com Kouga?" – Perguntou ela inocente.

"Por que? POR QUE?" – Indagou ele, mais gritando. "What the hell... Como se você não soubesse…" – Disse ele olhando de soslaio.

"Não sei mesmo!"

"Me desculpe..." – Disse ele abraçando-a inesperadamente – " Eu não sei porque razão fiz aquilo com o lobo fedorento, mas vê-la junto com ele... Me fez querer matá-lo..."

Kagome corou com o comentário, estaria ele gostando dela? De verdade? Ela não saberia responder, mas estava corada, tão rubra que parecia um pimentão...

"Comovente, Inuyasha..." – Disse alguém um pouco atrás de Kagome, e Inuyasha não sentira o cheiro, pois a essência dela e de seu cabelo, fez com que ele ficasse quase louco, e fechara os olhos.

"Sesshoumaru..." – Disse ele entre os dentes, parecendo um leão em plena savana, lutando para ter seu prêmio após a caça.

"Senhorita Kagome, sei que seria mais do que mera invasão a você, mas estaria me perguntando se somente hoje você poderia fazer uma incisão em um cadáver... Mas acho que responderia não, já que está ocupada demais." – Disse ele ríspido, e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico.

"No... Quer dizer, eu posso, se quiser ainda, é claro..." – Disse ela envergonhada e retirando sua mão de Inuyasha.

"Sua ajuda será mais do que bem vinda, e quero que ensine esse idiota..." – Disse Sesshoumaru virando-se e indo à direção oposta.

"Idiota? Olha quem fala..." – Disse Inuyasha sussurrando para si mesmo.

"Pode me achar idiota, mas consigo ouvir melhor do que você..." – Disse ele olhando pelo canto do olho e fazendo Kagome corar com tal olhar.

"Bem, acho que terei que ensinar a você e a um bando de _pirralhos_" – Disse ela com desgosto.

"Eu _já_ sei..." – Disse ele andando ao lado dela.

"Sabe o que?" – Perguntou ela.

"Uma incisão, _estúpida..._" – Disse ele com repugno no final da frase.

"Se fosse tão estúpida, você não estaria andando comigo!" – Disse ela fria e olhando reto, sem desviar.

Ele a olhou e viu que era a mais pura verdade. Não sabia o porque, mas estava mais feliz naquela vida, do que de New York, e até mesmo Harvard.

Estava feliz, por ela estar de seu lado, talvez fosse isso... _Talvez_...

Continua...

**Hello minaa-chan**

**Sei que demorei e peço mais do que desculpas, e a Making Songs, também vai demorar um pouco mais... É simplesmente porque aqui em Americana estava tendo a Festa do Peão, se alguém assiste a novela das 9:00hrs deve saber, então, eu fui em todos os dias, e não tinha nem como continuar... Espero que me perdoem, aí vão as respostas:**

**Kassie Matsuyama Satuki – Oi mãe... Como está? É, ela se apaixonou, acho que será mais legal se ela descobrisse antes. Hahaha... É engraçado, antes éramos irmãs, agora mãe e filha, diferente... Não faz mal e você não é má... Bom mãe estou indo, Kissus**

**Nena Higurashi – Estou bem e você? Ah, nem se preocupa em mandar review, só me dizendo se você gostou ou não, já fico feliz... hahaha... Claro que o gene passou para você, talvez somente não mostrou a tona ainda, mas você verá, você já escreve bem, não sei do que reclama... Kissus**

**D'Daslee Ms.tryosia – Acho que sim, hahaha... É verdade, mas do mesmo jeito, eu tenho um pai médico, que lê como ninguém, e TENHO que ler também, acho que foi por isso que aperfeiçoei minha 'dinâmica' com as palavras... hahaha, é mesmo... Quase sem nexo? Olha as minhas para dizer das suas... hahaha... Kissus**

**CaHh Kinomoto – Olá... Bom meu titulo é totalmente non-noção, eu tirei daquele seriado E.R., porque lá tem uma lanchonete que chama Doc magoo's, de qualquer jeito, fico mais do que lisonjeada de você ter comentado em uma das minhas fics, eu sempre li as suas, desde que comecei aqui, mas nunca comentei, não sei porque, antes eu não tinha conta, há muito tempo atrás, mas agora mal posso esperar para você lançar mais uma fic aqui, e eu comentar... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Kissus**

**Sango-Web – OIIIII, nossa acho que já falei isso no seu flog, mas vou falar de novo, por motivo algum, eu chorei quando li o que colocou no meu comentário, meu deus, eu nunca chorei por felicidade em toda a minha vida, pelos deuses, quero te dizer, que somente algumas coisas o Inu segue do meu script, já as outras, é coisas lesadas da cabeça oca dele... Como se fosse novidade né? De qualquer jeito, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... Kissus**

**Angel Jibrille – Sem duvida alguma eu lerei e sei que gostarei... Mas mal posso esperar okay? Poste logo! Gostei sim das musicas... A propósito, já sabe quando vai postar a fic, e o capítulo anterior foi meio corrido, mas eu gostei, gostei mais desse, e o próximo eu mal posso esperar para postar... Kissus**

**NandyKboo – Nossa... Verdade que ele é um cachorro? Literalmente? Hahaha... Acho que meio mundo sabe disso, mas ele foi mesmo... Ai Ai, fazer o que? Isso só acontece em minhas fics. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, Kissus**

**Samy Higurashi – Sentimental é pouco, acho que é mais eu do que ela, mas a vida continua... Fazer o que né? Ele é assim mesmo (principalmente nas minhas fics, hahaha, ele é lesado. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, Kissus**

**Bia Potter – É, fazer o que, eu não gostei muito, porque ficou sentimental demais, e mal posso esperar para colocar o capítulo que tenha hentai... HuHuHu... Sou safadenha, fazer o que né? Hahaha, muito obrigada pelo elogio... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, Kissus**

**Lori-Nakamura – criatividade? Acho que é somente idiotice da minha cabeça oca, mais oca impossível, mas acho muito legal que todos gostem! Em caixas? Pobre das pessoas que compram algo lesado como minha mente! Hahaha... Kissus Nina e Lori ;**

**Mali Higurashi – É deu para perceber, você gosta da Making Songs também, não gosto? Acho que aquilo lá é depressivo... Imagina ter que agüentar aquelas coisas? Nossa nem mesmo eu agüentaria... Muito obrigada por virar uma fã minha... Hoje mesmo eu ainda passo em sua fic, okay? É que estou meio que correndo um pouco, só passei para postar a fic... Hahaha... Não é novidade que ela seja uma puta, não é? Não sei se aparecerão, minhas fics são mais voltadas para o Inuyasha e para a Kagome, porque simplesmente adoro esse casal e acho o mais bonito e meigo da serie, principalmente, porque a Kagome sofre demais e a indecisão dele é mais transparente do que a do Miroku ou do Sesshoumaru... Obrigada por gostar... Kissus**

**naninhachan – Muito obrigada por comentar e também por gostar da fic, não faço idéia, ás vezes minha cabeça trabalha mais rapido e eu posto antes, outras não, vai depender... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Kissus**

**Ginny Lupin – Mil desculpas por ter deixado você (s) esperando... É que estou um pouco corrida... Sei que mais lastimável que minha demora, não há... MIL DESCULPAS! GOMEN NASAI! Hahah, é eles beijam demais não acha? De nada, se bem que quem tem que agradecer aqui sou eu, de todos estarem comentando... Kissus**

**ilana – Muito obrigada por gostar... É minha inspiração está mais do que em falta aqui, não que não há nenhuma, mas a que tem, às vezes são gastas em outras idiotices... Kissus**

**Obrigada! Thank you! Arigatou! Em qualquer língua, estou agradecendo a todos (as) ... Kissus pessoas**

**Bai Bai minna-chan!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Doc Magoo's**

**Capítulo 4**

**Oh... My God!**

_**Put me on the table**_

_**Make me say your name**_

_**If I can't remember**_

_**Then gimme all your pain**_

_**I can sit and listen**_

_**Or I can make you scream**_

_**Kiss it and make it better**_

_**Just put your trust on me**_

_**Oh my God**_

_**Go a little slower**_

_**Oh my God**_

_**What was that again?**_

_**…**_

_**Pink – Try This – Oh My God**_

Estavam no refeitório, Kagome, como sempre estava com um comprimido, quase, pela quinta vez naquele dia, se não fosse por alguém que o tirou de sua mão e jogou por seu ombro. Sim, Inuyasha. Poderia dizer que idiotice não bastava para aqueles dois, mas ele estava mais atencioso com ela, do que nunca fora com ninguém em toda sua insignificante – talvez não tão insignificante assim – vida.

"Já disse quatro vezes! E essa será a quinta!" – Gritou ele fazendo os homens daquele lugar olhá-lo, com um pouco de raiva e rancor talvez, quem ele pensa que era para falar assim, especialmente e principalmente com _ela._ "QUE DIABOS! Se quiser se livrar de stress, dor de cabeça ou qualquer idiotice que esteja inventando que está, saia à noite e chape a cara o quanto quiser!" – Gritou ele um _pouco_ alterado. "Não quero que entre em colapso, nem nada! Principalmente porque você ainda tem que abrir muitos mortos aqui nesse _lugar_!"

Ela arregalou os olhos, era por isso que estava tão atencioso assim? Por ela ter que fazer incisões, exumar cadáveres e _cuidar_ de novatos por mais de um ano. Será que era por isso que ele estava fazendo todo aquele sacrifício? Indagou-se em pensamento, e se exaltou quando queria algo a mais vindo dele. Balançou a cabeça derrotada, talvez a batalha estivesse terminada, mas não a guerra, nunca a guerra.

Levantou-se, como se a voz dele causasse mais dor do que já estava sentindo em sua cabeça. Virou-se e começou a andar para o segundo andar, e pegaria o primeiro corredor à esquerda se ele não tivesse puxado seu braço com força, fazendo suas unhas quase rasgarem aquela pele frágil que estava em suas mãos.

Virou-se um pouco assustada, quase a ponto de pegar os lexotans da mão dele e enfiá-los pela garganta para acabar com aquele stress diário. Se é que isso resolvia algo, já que desde que começou a _trabalhar_ naquele lugar, sempre vivia com esses tipos de remédios no bolso.

"O que _diabos_ você quer, Inuyasha? Já não basta para você me ver nesse estado deplorável, ainda quer me humilhar _mais_ na frente dos outros? Ou simplesmente alimentar esse ego já inflado?" – Perguntou ela com os olhos faiscando, esperando o desafio.

"Se é isso o que pensa de mim, então que_ pense_!" – Disse ele apertando mais um pouco suas garras na pele de Kagome – "Mas depois não venha chorar e dizer que não sabe o que anda acontecendo com o seu mero _coraçãozinho..._" – Disse ele se virando e voltando ao térreo.

Kagome ainda estava estática no corredor, _sim_, ele gostava de brincar com os outros, ah, como gostava. Mas iria mostrar que ele não era o único, e que ela poderia fazer coisas que ele não imaginava... Ah _como_ iria!

X0X0X0

"Não, não, e... NÃO!" – Gritou Kagome no meio na reunião com os promotores gerais dos assuntos de finanças ou coisa do gênero que ela não entendia.

"Kagome, isso não é você que vai decidir, estamos propondo algumas idéias, sei que está um pouco sem tempo, mas terá que entender." – Disse Sesshoumaru mais calmo, vendo a raiva da _garotinha_ se alastrar pelos olhos.

"Sei que terei que entender Sesshy—oumaru" – Disse ela corrigindo-se e ficando vagamente rubra e vendo ele olhá-la com um certo rancor.

"Sim..." – Disse ele mais curto e grosso – "Você _terá_ que entender!"

Virou a cara. Não iria dar curso avançado para nenhum aluno novo, nem fodendo! Bom, talvez fodendo, mas de qualquer jeito ela não iria fazer nada!

Olhou para os lados e viu que a atenção de todos estava voltada para a mesma, sorriu internamente, iria ter uma _mera_ revanche, igual disse Inuyasha sobre seu coração. Ajeitou a blusa, que era de botões, fazendo ficar mais aberta entre os mesmos e abriu um botão a mais, como estava fazendo calor, poderia dar essa desculpa se perguntassem. Saiu um pouco de perto da mesa, fazendo o possível para que a visão de todos fosse alcançada para suas pernas e seios. Cruzou a mesma, fazendo a saia de colegial subir um pouco mais da metade da coxa, fazendo até mesmo, seu _querido _Inuyasha olhar e sem querer (querendo) Sesshoumaru olhar também.

"Tem certeza que não dá para _não_ fazê-lo, Sesshoumaru?" – Indagou ela com beicinho e logo após, mordeu o lábio inferior da boca carnuda e saborosa. Fez _vários_ babarem, inclusive_ ele._

"Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa... Srta. Higurashi..." – Disse Sesshoumaru – "Vamos conversar melhor em minha sala depois... Okay?" – Perguntou ele, fazendo-na, _somente ela_, perceber a luxúria em seus olhos, Kagome sorriu marotamente. Essa _conversa_ seria interessante.

"De qualquer jeito..." – Disse ele friamente, olhando a todos – sem exceção – os homens – "Faremos outra reunião sobre isso, e sobre outra _coisinha_, que discutirei com Higurashi, se ela apoiar, irei dizer a todos." – Disse ele por final, ficando de pé e todos fazendo o mesmo – "Agradeço por terem vindo. Uma boa noite." – Disse ele saindo daquele cômodo fechado, que cheirava a homem, todos seguiram.

Kagome estava saindo, quando, novamente a mesma mão a puxou para dentro e fechou a porta, enquanto ia para o outro lado da sala, prensando-a contra a parede e colocando uma das pernas no meio das dela.

"O que você quer _agora_Inuyasha?" – Indagou Kagome virando o rosto, que somente mostrava nojo, mas ele sabia que _ela_ também queria.

"Quer mesmo que eu diga?" – Questionou ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela, e a outra ao lado da cabeça, impossibilitando a sua saída.

"Oui" – Disse ela num francês puxado, fazendo-o perder a cabeça, e vendo aqueles olhos misteriosos, azulados, querendo demonstrar algo mais do que malícia e desejo.

Ele pegou sua cintura e trouxe mais para frente, fazendo sua perna roçar ainda mais em sua parte debaixo, e tentando ao máximo se segurar e não deixar rastro de que estava excitada, não mais do que o mesmo.

A distancia entre os lábios fora-se diminuindo, até que aquele beijo _'tão'_ desejado fora feito. Ele abriu sua blusa devagar, querendo ao máximo saborear aquele ar diferente, que somente a essência dela poderia mudar. Viu ela se contorcer de prazer e um leve gemido foi solto por aquela boca tão querida. Um leve gemido, com total prazer, sem nenhuma preocupação com nada.

Ele foi tirando sua blusa, enquanto isso, ela também queria vê-lo em êxtase, dando leves mordiscadas em seu pescoço, subiu até a orelha, a qual disse alguma besteira, que ele somente concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mordeu o lóbulo da orelha e voltou beijando até aquela boca aflita, querendo mais.

Retirou cuidadosamente os botões da blusa dele, vendo ficar excitado com qualquer toque que dava. Colocou uma das mãos naquele tórax de dar inveja, enquanto a outra mão, desceu suavemente para sua parte de baixo, já não tão _para_ baixo. Abriu o zíper, enquanto ele abria sua saia de colegial, devagar, sentindo a mão dela roçar sua virilha.

A posição se inverteu, fazendo ele ficar contra a parede, e ela dar um sorriso malicioso. Viu ele sorrir da mesma maneira, e depois o beijo intensificar mais. Abriu as calças dele e começou a _'acariciar'_ seu membro _pouco_ grande. Ouviu ele dizer algo, uma besteira talvez, e riu mesmo não prestando muita atenção.

Quando ele estava no auge, com as calças um pouco para baixo, dando ênfase a _pequena_ coisa. Kagome, que estava somente de calcinha e sutiã, saiu de perto, andando para trás de frente para ele, sorriu cinicamente, e levou seus dedos a boca.

Deu um assobio voraz.

Do nada, as luzes foram acesas e todos que estavam na reunião entraram ofegantes. Quando viram a cena hilária, de um hanyou com as calças arriadas pronto para o _ataque_ e uma gostosa de calcinha e sutiã, caíram na gargalhada, alguns até rolaram no chão.

Inuyasha estava tão vermelho como nunca. De raiva, de vergonha, de rancor, de ter deixado ela escapar e ter feito isso... DE TUDO!

Enquanto Kagome, estava com a mão na cintura, mostrando que a revanche estava apenas começando. Ele arrumou a calça e pegou a camiseta, abotoando enquanto saia daquele lugar.

Kagome o olhou. Sim, havia feito algo horrível, mas ele mais do que merecia! Precisava provar o gosto amargo da humilhação, tal qual ela provou. Pegou sua saia, agora, a atenção era só dela. Se viu no meio de marmanjos, e todos com olhares maliciosos, engoliu seco e vestiu-se mais rápido do que tirou.

"Obrigado por virem..." – Disse ela arrumando o cabelo e andando para a porta.

"Se você pede, todos viriam, você mesma sabe disso..." – Disse um garoto, que parecia novato.

"É... Acho que sim, bom agora tenho que ir a sala do _chefinho_..." – Disse ela, que sem querer saiu mais sensual do que imaginou. E viu alguns babando – literalmente – por ela.

Indo sem preocupação para a ultima sala, a qual era de Sesshoumaru, sentiu mais uma vez a _maldita_ mão segurar seu braço.

"O que quer agora, Inuyasha?" – Indagou ela sem paciência alguma.

"Quero você, e quero que não vá para meu _meio_-irmão" – Disse ele frisando o 'meio'.

"Quem é você par mandar ou desmandar em mim?" – Perguntou ela, enquanto ele ia trazendo-a de encontro com a parede de uma ala escura.

"Eu mando eu você, do mesmo modo que posso desmandar..." – Disse ele em um sussurro – "Além do mais, o que fez comigo não foi nada legal de sua parte..." – Continuou ele – "Quero provar um pouco mais..." – Terminado de falar, olhou-a por um segundo e beijou-a com total prazer, sem dúvida – se é que há alguma – ela correspondeu.

Após um tempo, se separaram. Ela olhou para baixo, demonstrando vergonha de si mesma. Mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo o hanyou presenciar e tentar se controlar fechando os olhos.

"Pardon..." – Disse ela, meio zonza, talvez pelo tesão – "Tenho que falar com Sesshoumaru..."

"Você ainda está com essa idéia?" – Indagou ele frustrado.

"Je... Je... Eu tenho que conversar com Sesshoumaru!" – Disse ela – "Desculpe, mas há coisas que talvez nunca mudem..." – Disse ela com um sorriso triste na face, fechou os olhos e virou-se continuou andando até a sala dele.

"What?" – Continuou ele mais frustrado. _Vai ser meio difícil, mas se meu meio-irmão conseguiu pôr ela na cama, eu também conseguirei..._ Pensa ele com aquele sorriso cínico na face.

Enquanto isso, via-se uma garota entrando quase que furtivamente na sala do chefinho, sorriu marotamente com o pensamento dos dois fazendo coisas mais do que maliciosas, e o que não era novidade, ele a assustou. Abraçou-a por trás, e quando sentiu o perfume inebriando por seus cabelos sorriu, o mais depravado de seus sorrisos, e sentiu-a ficar mais excitada do que já estava com seu mínimo toque.

Sim, talvez existisse mais cumplicidade e luxúria entre os dois do que outra coisa qualquer... Mas não negavam que gostavam do faziam.

Virou-a e a beijou com toda sua paixão, se é que haveria alguma naquele momento. Foram andando com passos lentos, até escorarem na mesa. Jogou-a lá, e viu-a morder os lábios, tentando conter o tesão que estava sentindo. Sentiu-se mais atraído por aquela sensualidade em pessoa. Sorriu maliciosamente para ela, e cobriu-a com seu próprio corpo.

Os beijos se intensificaram, as caricias tornaram-se mais ousadas e a luxúria mais exposta.

Abriu devagar, não cessando o beijo, a blusa de Kagome, viu-a contorcer de prazer com um pequeno toque. Sorriu interiormente. Saiu um pouco de cima dela.

Queria vê-la por inteira, queria tê-la por inteira, e mais uma vez, a teria!

O coque já estava quase desfeito, alguns cabelos ainda estavam presos ao palito chinês. Solto-o, mostrando com clareza o negro e o brilho dos mesmos. Balanço-os um pouco para traz. Dessa vez iria fazer o papel da presa, e ele o grande predador.

Mordeu os lábios mais uma vez, fez bico e talvez um pouco de dor misturada com prazer estava estampada em sua face, mas assim, só melhoraria e o clima ficaria mais 'hot'.

Com uma mão atrás, segurando-se, e a outra tentando em vão, e só fazendo um mero jogo, acorbertar os seios fartos e desnudos, ou melhor dizendo, quase desnudos.

"Sabia que a sedução é talvez o caminho para a decepção?" – Indagou ele à ela. Sabia que talvez ferisse seu orgulho, e como das outras vezes ela feriu o dele, por que não brincar um pouco também?

"Sabia... Mas o mais incrivel é que até hoje não me decepcionei, muito menos decepcionei aos outros..." – Disse ela fria e sedutoramente. Sorriu maliciosamente e viu-o balançar a cabeça.

Talvez gostassem de 'zoar' um pouquinho antes do bem-bom. Viu ele vir em sua direção, abraçou-o beijando com todo ardor e excitação que ainda estava em si. Com suas unhas compridas, passou levemente pelas costas dele, vendo-o contorcer-se e o tamanho – já grande – do sexo dele aumentar na calça.

Enquanto uma mão brincava em seus cabelos, a outra, pousou-se em seu tórax, sentiu-o duro. Ainda arranhando de leve, desceu até o cinto de sua calça, e ele a agarrou mais forte, empurrando ainda mais contra a mesa.

Sesshoumaru, com suas garras, passou entre os botões da blusa de Kagome, e a fez colocar as duas mãos para trás. Viu em seus olhos, a necessidade, aquele tal do 'quero mais'. E o fez.

Passou uma mão de leve nos seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã, parou de beijar aquela boca tão doce, e deixou um rastro de beijos e mordiscadas leves pelo seu pescoço até seus seios. Lá, com as garras, arranhou o meio do sutiã, e o mesmo caiu pelos braços dela.

Chupou um seio enquanto brincava com o outro em sua mão. Mordiscou de leve a pontinha, fazendo sua respiração descompassar e o coração bater mais rápido.

Desceu sua mão até a saia dela, e colocou-a por dentro, passou a calcinha em suas mãos, e ela já estava completamente molhada. Sorriu quando voltou à boca dela faminto.

Tirou a saia, e logo a calcinha fio-dental já fora ao chão. Agachou-se e ficou de joelhos, enquanto ela, sentou-se de uma maneira melhor para ele fazer seu serviço.

Seu cheiro estava forte e quase irresistível, tivera que se segurar muito para não fazer nenhuma loucura, ou deixar a menininha assustada.

Lambeu devagar, a virilha e mais lentamente foi chegando em seu sexo. Viu-a gemer baixo, tentando conter a excitação e querendo que ele vá mais rápido, já o mesmo queria provar o doce sabor da demora, e quanto mais demorava, mais molhada ela ficava.

Lambeu em seu sexo, vagarosamente. Sentiu ela estremecer. Colocou a língua e sugou tudo que lá tinha, mas ela queria mais. Lambeu e sugou tudo, até que nada mais sobrasse lá.

Voltou beijando sua barriga e a mordiscando.

Era a vez dela. Sorriu maliciosa, e o encurralou na mesa, ficando o contrário que os dois estavam. Desceu olhando-o vorazmente, e com a malicia estampada nos orbes azuis. Qual homem não gostaria de estar em uma situação assim? E principalmente com ela?

Sorriu de volta.

Ela desceu mais um pouco, o faria delirar. Abaixou as calças, e a cueca – samba-canção talvez – ainda estava lá. Passou seus seios, já desnudos, sobre a mesma. O fez ficar maior.

Lambeu um pouco acima da cueca, e mordiscou um pouco, sorriu enquanto beijava sedutoramente, e descia mais e mais. Retirou a cueca, com cuidado, percebendo que estava maior ainda – se é que era possível – e mordeu os lábios.

Lambeu seu sexo vagarosamente, fazendo-o contorcer. Desceu até o fim, e voltou fazendo a mesma coisa, segurando com cuidado para as unhas não arranharem.

Quando voltou à ponta, lambeu a boca, mais sedutora impossível, olhando para ele. E agachou novamente, dessa vez, chupando com força. E Sesshoumaru, se contorcendo mais. Sentindo-se o cara mais sortudo, já que seria mais do que a quarta vez que estaria fazendo tal coisa com _ela_. Sorriu interiormente.

Quando ela acabou, subiu olhando-o e limpando a boca com um dedo só, e depois o chupando. Ele sorriu, e puxou-a para perto de si, fazendo-a beija-lo. Inverteu as posições igual ela fizera antes.

A depravação estava coberta em todo o seu olhar, e o sorriso exótico e estranhamente anormal, principalmente nele, invadiu seu rosto. Penetrou-a com uma força incalculável, fazendo-a gemer, ligeiramente alto, e ela deixando suas marcas de unhas nas costas, arranhando-o profundamente. Adorava que ela fazia tal ato.

O movimento dos dois começaram a se ritmar, os gemidos dela, que eram de total prazer e sem culpa alguma se intensificavam conforme a velocidade dele, e ela adorava que ele a penetrava mais forte e mais fundo, talvez havia feito tanto isso, que os dois sabiam o que cada um gostava mais.

A velocidade dos dois começou a aumentar, e os gemidos intensificaram, junto com o suor que escorria daqueles corpos cansados pelo prazer. Chegaram ao êxtase juntos. Kagome caiu-se na mesa. Já Sesshoumaru tentou-se manter firme, mas logo deitou-se delicadamente entre os seios fartos de Kagome.

Após uns trinta minutos, eles já estavam colocando suas roupas, Kagome resolveu de súbito dar um pouco mais de prazer a ele, e por isso demorou um pouco.

Kagome ainda sedutoramente, deixou alguns botões de sua, já minúscula blusa, abertos dando uma bela visão. Sorriu e terminou de calçar os sapatos a tempo de ver Sesshoumaru, olhar avidamente.

Arrumou-se bem, e ajeitou os cabelos, deu um pequeno – grande – beijo em _Sesshy_ antes de se recompor de vez e sair por aquela porta triunfante, pois sabia que depois de tudo isso, ela teria o que queria, e isso seria um ponto a mais entre ela e Inuyasha.

Claro, não deixando de lado, que os dois transaram por puro trazer. "_Não misture trabalho com prazer, muito menos prazer com compromisso..._"

Entrou no elevador, e já batia quase três da manha, tinha que dormir e logo, pois o dia seguinte teria que agüentar Inuyasha mais uma vez.

**

* * *

Konnichi wa minna... **

**Nossa, acho que devo mil e uma desculpas né? Será que vocês esperaram demais esse capítulo? Tomara que a espera tenha sido recompensada, eu demorei um pouco demais para escrever, pois queria ter pelo menos o 'sentimento' igual da Kagome, tenho mais do que certeza que não consegui... xD, mas queria que na hora que lessem parecesse real... Mal posso esperar para colocar o próximo capítulo...**

**As respostas estão aí:**

**Kassie Selene Black – Nossa você riu nessa parte? Eu mataria um se fosse no lugar da Kagome, bom, já tive um pai, agora você continua mãe solteira né? Já que você chutou ele, ou vice-versa, mas não quero detalhes... Devem ser sortidos demais xD... Te amo, bjO-z**

**Samy Higurashi – Possessiva? Maginaaaa... A vá que eles são, xD... bom eu sou de Americana sim, e se você me disser os nomes dos seus amigos talvez eu conheça, e o animefriends já passou, de qualquer maneira eu não fui, e também nem iria, tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo, bjO-z**

**D'Daslee Ms.triosya – Nossa nem foi nada eu responder à sua review, mas mil desculpas por demorar tanto assim esse capítulo. Ah, bem, eu adoro quando você está atacada com as palavras, sei lá, fica bem mais engraçado, xD... Se bem que eu adoro de qualquer jeito. Não se preocupe, pois você agrada mesmo, mas espero estar agradando com essa daqui... ;, bom de qualquer jeito, bjO-z**

**Hikari Nakao – ah não, não desculpo não, xD... toh brincando, mas espero que pelo menos você tenha lido o capítulo anterior né... Desculpe acho que não atualizei muito rápido não, mas espero que tenha valido a pena né? XD... bjO-z**

**Ilana – Bom, foi eu mesma que escrevi o making Songs e agradeço por gostar, mas desculpe por ter demorado tanto... Mas quero que saiba que foi o capítulo que mais demorei para escrever, não só porque estava estudando, mas que queria algo 'real'... bjO-z**

**Angel Jibrille – Bom, sei que faz tempo que não posto, e quando você perguntou faz tempo, mas mesmo assim, eu sempre pude entrar aqui sem problema algum, sei lá, acho que é o número da 'inscrição' que eles não pegam no pé, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas fico muito agradecida por isso... Espero que goste do capítulo, bjO-z**

**Ichirin no Hara – Nossa, de nada, mas acho que realmente merecia a review, não acha? Akokoaoka, eu realmente consigo misturar tudo, literalmente hein? Como numa hora ela está chorando e na outra transando? Nem eu mesma sei, mas acho tão legal... Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo da Caixa azul de Kagome... Foi demais né? Tanto que demorei pra postar porque estava difícil de fazer a tradução... É sim, foi por isso que deixei um pouco de lado... É sim, nossa valioso tempo, essa foi a melhor... Mas tudo bem, xD... brigada pela review... bjO-z**

**Angel Links Matsuyama – Nossa, paga-pau xD... klaokaokaok... toh zoando, brigada pela review fofa, tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo, mas tem HENTAI! Vc é pirralha ainda, não pode ler.koaokaoka bjO-z**

**Polly-chan – ahh que bom que você gostou... Brigada mesmo. Tomara que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, já que tem hentai... xD. BjO-z**

**Nana-PaesLeme – eu também acho, só não sei se misturo muito bem, ou se misturo xD... Brigada pelos elogios, minha moral e auto-estima que estavam em baixa, por incrível que pareça melhoraram... Brigada viu? BjO-z**

**Kagura Higurashi – Não sei se vou fazer alguma coisa com a Kagome e o Kouga, já que não são o meu casal favorito, principalmente porque não tenho idéias com eles, mas posso tentar só porque você pediu ta? Kakoakoa... Brigada pela review... bjO-z**

**Mk-chan160 – nOssa, deletada? Seria a ultima coisa da minha vida que eu faria, eu adoro escreve-la, adoro mesmo! Mas espero que os outros estejam gostando, e também, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, demorou mas chegou, nada é impossível xD... bjo-z**

**Riitsu – nossa muito obrigada, sei que uso algumas palavras corretamente, mas não acho que sou a melhor do site, principalmente porque tem muitas outras melhores... mas muito obrigada pela review, adorei mesmo... bjO-z**

**Misaki – akokoakoa que bom que eu tenha esse privilegio de uma pessoa 'preguiçosa' igual você mesma disse... xD... Desculpa sei que demorou, mas veja pelo lado bom, tem um hentaizão aí... bjO-z**

**Bom é só, eu acho... Espero que todos estejam gostando do Doc Magoo's, e também espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... tem hentai xD...**

**Kissus**

**Já ne **


	5. NOTA

**Nota:**

Olá a todos, creio que estão querendo cada vez mais o próximo capitulo dessa fic, claro, pois estou recebendo ainda reviews falando para continuar, com mais do que certeza continuarei, mas não posso afirmar com certeza quando, pois minhas aulas estão ficando cada vez mais puxadas, e o tempo para ficar com meu namorado, é quase pouco, fazendo fics então, acho que vai diminuir ainda mais, mas não percam as esperanças, por favor, pois assim, eu ficarei desmotivada também.

Logo virá outro capitulo de Doc Magoo's, mas Making Songs vai atrasar ainda mais, pois não estou no clima para algo hentai ultimamente (se bem, que jogos na net, até jogo) rsrsrs. Detalhes à parte, estou imensamente feliz que vocês estão esperando, não sei se diria ansiosos, mas pelo menos um pouco, creio eu. Por favor, tenham paciência comigo, pois agora, só estou estudando, praticamente uma Naru Naruseguawa (Love Hina) rsrsrs. Quem lê pensa né?

Mas estou me esforçando para tentar passar de ano.

Agradeço imensamente a todos os comentários que fizeram em todas as minhas fics, estou muito feliz por todas as reviews.

Mais uma coisa, que fiquei feliz que várias pessoas me deram idéia de como fazer meu próximo capitulo, estou trabalhando em cima disso, não sei se sairá da mesma maneira que estão propondo, pois metade do capitulo do Making Songs e Doc Magoo's estão prontos, e para mim apaga-los e escrevê-los de novo vai ser mais difícil ainda.

Obrigada pela compreensão.

Laly-chan.

Star Angel Matsuyama.

**OBS:** Gosto tanto da Kagome que fiz o cosplay dela no FanMixCon, é um evento de anime/manga, HQ, e derivados que aconteceu nesse sábado (17/09) em Campinas, vai durar até amanhã, mas infelizmente não poderei ir amanhã, estarei postando as fotos em meu flog quando recebê-las, e deixo um recado aqui para vocês se quiserem vê-las. Meu amigo foi de Kouga, então ficou hilário as fotos que ele me pegava no colo tentando me raptar do Inuyasha ( o problema foi, que não havia Inuyasha nenhum) rsrsr.

Beijos.


End file.
